Growing Assets
by ItsNotFatFree
Summary: There is a new villain in town has Kim exposed to more than just a experimental drug, can she find the cure for more than her growing appetite for the male sex?


"God, this is taking forever." Kim thought to herself as she laid on her bed in just a long-sleeved shirt. "I can't seem to get it in." A fully nude Ron seemed to somehow know to reply to her thoughts. Kim rolled her eyes. It was only the third time this had happened. Kim let out a sigh, "Just keep trying," she said calmly.  
Ron's cock was soft and limp, but that didn't stop him from foolishly griping it and trying to insert it, but it was as difficult as trying to put a cat into a crate. "Should sex be this uneventful? What's are we doing wrong?" an over analytical Kim thought. "I mean, you just take off your clothes , right? and he does his thing, right? I'm so not used to failure." Just then her communicator went off. "Should I get it?" she asked of Ron. "Yeah, might as well," Ron said while still fumbling like a small child with his cock in both hands.  
Kim rolled over and answered the message from Wade. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Well, I just got a hit on some suspicious activity coming from Rome, we aren't sure what's up, but I think you should check it out."

"I'm on it." Replied Kim as she sat up, "Anything to get me out of this" she thought as she turned to look at Ron.

Later on a jet somewhere over the Atlantic ...

"I don't know, if taking things to the next level was right, Monique. I mean, I really love Ron and all but, when it comes to ... you know..."

"Sex?"

"Yeah .. I feel like I'm ready, but maybe he's not. I don't know, maybe I should read a book or take a class ..."

"Girl, it's just sex, not that calculus. You just go with what your gut tells you. Is he really that bad?"

"Let's just say, we have tried three times now, and I will have no problem wearing white at my own wedding."

"Geeze, and you think, _you_ are the one that needs a class? Just give it some time. You guys will get it and it will be MAHHH-GICK-ALL."

"Well, I'll let you know how Rome is, I gotta check in with Wade, thanks for listening."

"Anytime, Girl!"

Kim switched off her phone. "Maybe, maybe we need more time, I mean, I've only know him, ... my whole life." Kim thought down heartedly. She quickly pushed the thoughts away. "Gotta get down to business." She brightened up her spirits as she dialed up Wade.  
"So Wade, what am I looking for on this mission."

"We got some, disturbing reports, of a guy named, Josh McGregor..."

A very handsome picture of a naturally tan man with just wild shiny black hair flashed onto her communicator screen. Kim felt herself holding her breath. She tuned out Wade to focus on his handsome pointy chin, his soft warm brown eyes, his perfectly fit body. She exhaled and felt a light headed sensation, he looked so mature, strong, and let's face it, just plain hot. She felt a warm ticklish feeling in the bottom of her stomach grow as her heart started to beat faster with excitement. Wade continued to talk, but all Kim could think about was the miles between her and Josh slowly getting smaller. A guy who looked this good, he couldn't be all that bad, could he?

In Rome ...

Kim snuck past various guards, fences, and security cameras to arrive at what looked like a almost ordinary building. She traveled through the a/c vents to a very large extremely open laboratory room, as she peeked through the ac grill, she soon spotted Josh. He was even better good looking in person, well, the back of his head was for sure. Kim found herself practically drooling and staring like a twelve year old at him. What was she here for? She had completely tuned out Wade earlier. I'm sure it wasn't that big of a deal, it wasn't a urgent mission, probably just to gather some facts, or stop whatever program he was doing with his computer and those test tubes, no real big, right?  
Kim burst through the ac grill and landed perfectly behind Josh, the loud noise started him and he turned around shocked. At a loss for words, and lost in his good looks, she yelled, "Stop whatever evilness you are up to. Who are you working for, and what are you doing."

"Wow," he replied back casually in a soft deep yet still youthful voice, "That was perhaps the worse line ever ever heard."

Kim chuckled like a clumsy kid, "Well, I, I, ... my god you are hot."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, NOT! Um, can we start again?" she said as her head screamed, "What are you doing? He's up to no good, he can't be trusted!" But her arm was outstretched for a casual handshake. Josh just looked at it confused. "Oh boy!" she said as she put her body into a combat position, "I want some answerers, so you better start talking." She shouted breaking herself temporarily of the brain melted boy crazy girl she had become.

"You have a very beautiful body, but you're a little too lean. I'm currently working on a new drug, it's not tested .." He rushed up to Kim and grabbed her in around the waist and pulled her close. He was strong and still so gentile, she could feel his body heat radiating through her mission wear and causing the hairs on her body to stand up. "But thanks in advance for volunteering." he whispered into her ear. His warm breath against her ear and neck made her feel week in her knees. She could hear her name being called out off in the distances. "Come back to me, when you want it bad, Kim Possible." And Josh stuck up twice with a needle, she felt the pain as she pulled away, but everything slowly was going black. "Kim!" She could hear Ron's voice, but everything was just too black.


End file.
